The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] AU, SkyxSyd, BridexZ, JackxAlly. Ten years after the pink princess and her blue knight bring the Troobian empire to an end, Broodwing comes for his revenge. What is it? Kidnapping the heir to the throne, Princess Kristin.
1. The Happily Ever After

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

So, I had so much fun writing The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight and its sequel, I have decided to just make them into a trilogy. Again, I twisted some things for my own convenience (Marin is Mariner Bay, Silverhill is Silver Hills, Rhian is Ryan Mitchell, Newe Teche is New Tech City, etc) This takes place eight years after The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight II, so it has been ten years in Marin since Emperor Gruumm was defeated.

Cast of Characters

Queen Sydney: Queen of Marin, daughter of King Carter and Queen Dana. She and King Sky, her husband, defeated the Troobian threat and Mirloc, who was looking for revenge. She also took over as queen when King Carter took ill and he and Dana stepped down

King Sky: King of Marin, married to Sydney. Former Head Knight of the House of Grayson. His people regard him as a beloved hero.

Lady Allison: Another lady-in-waiting, Allison is Sydney's other close friend. She is Sir Jack's wife, as well as the young James' mother.

Sir Jack: Once Sir Sky's squire, he is now in command of the knights. He has also married Lady Allison, despite his insistence that he'd rather have adventures than fall in love.

Lady Elizabeth: Queen Sydney's lady-in-waiting and best friend. She helped Sydney and Sky to conquer Emperor Gruumm and she is now married to Bridge.

Court Jester Bridge: An entertainer, Bridge is a close friend of Sky and Syd's, as well as Lady Elizabeth's new husband.

Lady Jennifer: Sir Sky's mother. She is the former Queen Dana's closest friend and lady-in-waiting.

Lord Wesley: Sir Sky's father. A retired knight, he is the former King Carter's closest friend along with being the king's advisor.

Queen Dana: Former ruler of Marin. Doting mother of Queen Sydney. A kindhearted woman, the Queen is much loved by Marin.

King Carter: Former ruler of Marin. Doting father of Queen Sydney. The former king is admired by his people.

Duke Rhian: The former queen's brother and self proclaimed sage. Rhian is fond of giving Sydney, his niece, words of wisdom.

Princess Kristin: The daughter of Queen Sydney and King Sky. She shares the adventurous spirit of her mother and father, and this often gets her into trouble.

James of Newe Teche: The son of Jack and Allison, he wants nothing more than to be a knight just like his father. Princess Kristin is his best friend.

Broodwing: Former henchman of the deceased Emperor Gruumm. He is out for revenge on the House of Grayson, and is quite a crafty beast.

She wiped sweat from her brow and took a deep sip from her canteen, sending her husband a triumphant grin. She sheathed the tiny dagger she kept at her side, chuckling at the expression on his handsome face. "You accept defeat most graciously, my Sky," observed Queen Sydney of Marin.

"I regret ever showing you the proper technique of how to wield a blade," muttered the newly crowned king of Marin. "Alas, it has indeed been my downfall."

"Oh your words wound me so, Sky," replied Sydney, handing the canteen to her husband. "You jest. How many times has this dagger saved you? I believe it was at two the last time I checked."

"Sydney my darling, of course I am most grateful for your tiny blade and your skill with it, for it has saved my life in the past, and will probably do so in the future."

The chiming of the church bells in the village caught the queen's attention. "Oh, I had almost forgotten. I must go now to help Elizabeth prepare for she and Bridge's wedding. Clean up, Sky," she added as she started to scurry across the grounds to the castle from which she and Sky governed Marin.

"And the same to you," he called back, his tone lighthearted. He cleaned his own dagger and started up towards the castle. Near he and Sydney's bedroom a tiny figure in a pink cotton dress collided with him. The girl looked up at him with wide blue eyes and a smile much like her mother's.

"Oh Father," she said in her little girl voice, "I am ever so sorry. I was off to play with James and I just was not paying any attention to my surroundings…" The tiny princess curtsied as her father knelt before her.

"You are quite forgiven, Kristin," he replied, pecking the top of his daughter's golden head. "But you will have to go and play with your friend some other time. Elizabeth and Bridge's wedding ceremony is set to take place in less that two hours' time. Run along to Elizabeth's chambers and your mother will attend to you." The king clutched his daughter to him and was pleased that she returned the gesture.

"Yes Father," said Kristin, and she went off into the maze of corridors. Sky smiled after his daughter. She looked ever so much like her mother and he like this. It was for this future that he had fought for the House of Grayson, and for Sydney's heart. He had no doubts that this was everything any man could ever ask for. He had no doubts that everything he had done to arrive here was worth it.

He dressed himself in blue breeches and a spotless creamy white tunic. He paired this with a pair of black leather boots and a blue belt. He had nearly finished when Sydney came in, closely followed by Allison and Kristin. Syd cupped his face in her hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

"My blue knight," she said fondly. "You look very nice, Sky." Allison nodded, and then Kristin sat herself on the edge of her parents' bed.

"I do think when I am old enough to be married that my wedding shall be an outdoors one," she announced dreamily. "And that my groom shall be…"

"Kristin my dearest, I do think it would do you well to run along now. You have your whole life to decide who it is that you marry, and your father does not look too pleased to hear that you are already thinking of marriage," Sydney said quickly, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "That is a good little princess," Syd said as Kristin curtsied to her parents and started off.

"Yes Mother," Kristin replied.

"And do take care not to get too dirty. That is the dress you are wearing to the wedding, and there will not be time enough to change should you fall from a tree or into the lake or any of the other things you enjoy," added the queen.

"I will be most careful, Mother," said Marin's current pink princess. "I promise. Princess' honor."

"And I must be off as well," Sky announced. "I should check on Bridge and see that he is not too nervous to remember what he must say in an hours' time."

Sydney nodded with a happy smile on her face. "Of course. Allison and I had to give Elizabeth a little pep talk as well." She embraced her husband and kissed him swiftly.

"Oh, and if you should see Jack, would you kindly tell him to clean himself up a bit for the wedding?" asked Allison.

"I suppose I could do that," Sky answered. He straightened his belt and left his bedroom.

"We are so very lucky, you and I, are we not?" Sydney breathed, stripping of her sparring clothes and reaching for the velvet dress that was her wedding attire. Allison bobbed her blond head in agreement and laced up the back of her friend's gown.

"Quite lucky, Sydney. Our country is a prosperous, powerful one, we have a beautiful home, and we are both happily married to those knights we love. I do not think either of us could ask for anything else."

"I only hope that Elizabeth and Bridge are blessed with this kind of life we have, Allison.  
Sydney sat down at her vanity and started pulling a comb through her curls. "With children and everything else they have always wanted."

"They will be," Allison said confidently. "And really, we must be going, Sydney. We have but thirty minutes to arrive and we must still go and find those children of ours."

"I suppose that is true," Syd answered. She straightened herself up once more and headed out with her friend at her side.

Along the way to the wedding, Sydney and Allison collected their children, who had kept their promise of staying clean, despite that sitting through the ceremony bored them to tears. But the two stayed on their best behavior through the whole ceremony, which was why their mothers allowed them to go and play at the lake instead of attending the reception.

The two children frolicked in the shallows for some time, and then the young princess suggested they go and explore around the far side of the lake. James, who was adventurous as well, quickly agreed. "But we had best not breathe a word to our mothers and fathers, Kristin. We would be in such trouble if they discovered we went so far out of sight."

"We will not, James. I am not completely stupid."

"Just mostly," teased the boy, earning him a playful shove from the younger girl.

The far side of the lake was near the edge of the great forest filled with towering oaks and pines. Neither child dared enter the forest without an adult present, especially as the land was nearing twilight and the forest would be dark very soon.

"Perhaps we shall go some other time?" suggested James, his voice barely a whisper. The princess nodded and clutched her friend's hand.

"Let us go now," she said. They started very quickly towards the castle.

"And are you leaving so soon?" asked a voice that set the children's hair on end and a shiver of fear down their spines. They spun around to see a hideous white creature cloaked in a black cape.

"Who are you?" asked James bravely.

"I am Broodwing, the last of the Troobians. I am here for my revenge upon the House of Grayson." He took a step towards the children. James tried to shield Kristin as best he could, but he was only a child of seven. "Move," Broodwing commanded. "I want only the girl."

"No," said James. "I will not let you."

Broodwing frowned and dealt James a blow that sent him tumbling to the ground. Kristin screamed. She knelt at her friend's side, trying to help him up.

"And now for sweet vengeance," purred Broodwing. He pulled Kristin to her feet, and with a flash of blinding red light, the two disappeared.


	2. Rude Awakenings

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

James scrambled to his feet. His heart was pounding. He had to get to the king and queen and tell them what had become of the young princess. He was terrified for his friend.

He dashed back to the castle as fast as his feet could carry him, his course directly to the ballroom of the place. "Queen Sydney," panted the boy, "Queen Sydney, Kristin has been taken away by a great terrible beast."

"James," scolded Lady Allison. "Stop telling tales. Go and tell the princess that the game is over, and that her mother and father do not appreciate your games."

"But I am not lying, Mother," protested James. "Honestly, Queen, Kristin has been taken. I swear it, your majesty. I swear it."

"I believe you, James," murmured the queen. She dropped the goblet she had been sipping from and knelt so that she was eye level with her friends' son. "I shall go and fetch the king, and then you shall show us exactly where you were when Kristin was taken."

"Of course," said the little boy. He bowed to his queen and followed her through the crowd to where the king stood talking to Duke Rhian. He saw the terrified look in the king's eyes as Sydney informed him of what had happened, and James felt more ashamed of himself for not being able to help the princess.

"Jack, Bridge," called Sky, motioning to his friends. "We are to go with James to the lake this very instant. Kristin is in danger."

The red knight and the green court jester waded through the crowd, followed by the yellow lady-in-waiting. "Well, what has happened?" demanded Elizabeth, or Z as she preferred to be called. "Who has caused her harm?"

"He said his name was Broodwing," James said in a whisper, and the five adults exchanged dark looks. "I tried to help her…"

"I am most certain that you did, James," said Queen Sydney kindly. "Come along and show us where our daughter was kidnapped. Very quickly we lose our daylight."

The boy nodded and led the adults out of the castle. Lady Allison joined them with a lantern. She handed this to Bridge so that she could hold her son's hand and try to comfort him. He looked so very frightened.

"It happened here, on this far side of the lake. He must have come out of the forest," James explained, gesturing towards the woods. By the light of the lantern the six adults looked around very carefully.

Bridge was the one to notice the red scroll of parchment. "Look. Broodwing has left us a clue." The king was at his friend's side in an instant, unfurling the scrap of deep red paper. Sydney gasped, and tears stung at her brilliant blue eyes.

"By the gods. Red parchment always means the Troobians have something to hold over our heads. It was on such a paper that the letter from Gruumm came ten years ago."

The yellow lady-in-waiting looked at her longtime friend sadly. "And ultimately, Sydney, that fiasco worked out for the best. This one will as well; have faith." She squeezed the queen's shoulder.

Sydney nodded. "Oh Elizabeth, you are right. But why those barbaric toads cannot leave my family and I in peace…"

Sky pulled his wife close to him. He handed the paper to the pink queen. "Would you read this, Sydney? I do not think I could manage it, I am so very furious."

Syd unrolled the red parchment. She read the deep black words aloud in a shaky voice. "To the fools who call themselves the king and queen, the time for my revenge has come. Pity none of you bothered to check and see that I was truly dead all those years ago in Gruumm's fortress. Yes, pink princess and blue knight, as your citizens call you, vengeance is ever so sweet. Fear not, I shall not harm a hand on your daughter's head, but know this: if you do not arrive to claim her and give your crowns up in exchange for her worthless life within one month, I will kill her without so much as a second thought."

Sky released Sydney and slammed his fist into the trunk of a nearby tree out of frustration. "The horrible little cockroach," snarled the king of Marin. "Oh he will pay. Be sure of that." He grunted loudly and started to pull his fist back to hit the tree again, but Syd caught his arm.

"We can hardly make him pay for his actions until we figure out where he is," said the pink queen gently. "You must not take your anger out on the poor tree, Sky. It is not he who took our daughter from us."

"I suppose you are correct, Syd," he mumbled. He looked to Jack and Bridge. "Have a search party prepared immediately. We must find my daughter as soon as humanly possible." The king looked absolutely livid. Jack, who until then had kept very quiet (rare for him) snorted.

"Have you lost your mind, Sky? It is dark now. Not even the best knights would be able to search in this blackness. Besides, do you honestly expect a crafty creature such as Broodwing to lurk around under our noses when he knows we will be searching for Princess Kristin?"

"He is correct, Sky," Syd said quietly. "At dawn we search. Until then we should just get back inside, inform our people to be on the lookout and try and get some rest." The former princess wiped her eyes and looked back at her husband. She laced their fingers together.

Allison picked up her son, holding the little boy close to her. "My deepest condolences, Syd and Sky. I am only grateful James was not taken as well." Jack nodded his agreement, draping his arm across his wife's waist. The knight and his lady started towards the castle, closely followed by the newlyweds.

Sydney stopped wiping her eyes, letting her tears of grief and frustration out. All Sky could do was let her cry as they followed their friends' path.

At the palace's entrance, the current king and queen were greeted by King Carter, Queen Dana, Lord Wesley, and Lady Jennifer. The four older adults all looked terrified. "Is what Sir Jack says true?" demanded Wesley. "Has the last Troobian seized the heir to the throne?"

The blue king nodded grimly. "Yes Father, our Kristin has been taken away from us, by Broodwing no less." Lady Jennifer gasped and clutched her daughter-in-law to her. Queen Dana's blue eyes filled with tears.

Wesley and Carter exchanged a look. "Was there a message of any kind?" asked the lord of Silverhill. "Where has he taken her?"

"There was a red scroll, Lord Wesley," said Syd as she pulled away from Jennifer and straightened herself up proudly. "We must go and address the kingdom. Father, Wesley, I wonder if you might find Jack and help him to organize the finest knights under our command to search for Princess Kristin." She was so commanding that neither man dared not do as she asked.

Sky and Syd swept into the ballroom where the wedding reception was still in full swing. The two stood on the dais where the ornamental thrones sat. Sky cleared his throat and the high ranking citizens of Marin fell silent at once. "My people," began Sky in a regal, grave voice. "A great injustice and crime has been committed under our very noses. My daughter, your princess, has been kidnapped by the last Troobian, Broodwing."

There was a collective gasp from the crowd. Sky could not bring himself to continue speaking. Sydney, who had been attempting to look like a strong queen so Marin would be able to trust her for guidance in times of crisis like this one, crumpled. She spoke anyway, letting her grief show.

"Those among you who fight for our noble house, I ask that you report to your headquarters. Sir Jack, Lord Wesley and my father King Carter shall give you further instruction."

Once they had gone, Sky turned to his wife. "I will get our daughter back, Sydney. I promise you that."

"No. _We_ will get our daughter back."


	3. Rescue

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

Sydney slept fitfully the night that Kristin was kidnapped, and woke early the next morning to discover that Sky had already gone. The queen heaved a sigh, running her fingers through her golden curls. She crossed to her mahogany wardrobe and pulled out one of her simpler dresses of pink cotton. She put it on as fast as she could possible manage, slid her feet into her shoes, and made her way to the Great Hall.

Sir Jack and her uncle, Duke Rhian, were studying a map of the kingdom, murmuring and making notes on a scrap of parchment. Further along the table sat her father and Lord Wesley and a group of knights, their heads bent low and their voices quiet. At the head of the long table were her mother, Lady Jennifer, Lady Allison, and sitting in his mother's lap was a sleeping James. The three women looked exhausted.

The queen joined them. "Is there any news?" Syd questioned as she sat at Dana's side. "Any more clues that have been found that might lead us to my daughter?" Her voice cracked, and she felt tears sting at her eyes. Dana put her arms around her daughter's shoulders and smoothed down her hair.

"I am afriad not, Sydney," Allison said softly. "Sky took the other knights out a few hours ago. They have not yet come back with any progress to report." The woman regretted having to say this as the queen's expression saddened. She wished they had something happy to tell her. Ally held her sleeping son closer.

"You should eat something, Syd," Jennifer suggested quietly. "I will fix you a breakfast plate." The lady of Silverhill reached for a platter of sausages that was slowly growing cold. Syd shook her head.

"I thank you for your concern, Jennifer, but I do not wish to eat anything at the moment. I will have something later."

The king and the group of knights came in then, and they all looked so disappointed that Syd knew there was no news. Sky came and sat next to her, his head slumping. "Oh, Sky," Syd murmured softly.

"I am a disgrace as king, and even worse, a disgrace as a father. I should have been there. I should have protected her." Sky looked absolutely miserable. Sydney ran her tiny hand through his hair and then rested her head on his shoulder. She was about to protest his statements when Lady Elizabeth and Bridge rushed in.

"Bridge has had a strange dream," Elizabeth announced, pulling out two chairs for the two of them. She poured two cups of tea and handed one to her husband, who looked as if he had a terrible headache.

"Did it involve my daughter being kidnapped?" snapped Sky irritable. Syd glared at her husband and looked sympathetically at her friend.

"Tell us exactly what happened, Bridge. Maybe we will find some way to decipher your dream and therefore help Kristin."

"I saw her," Bridge said. "She was in a room and Broodwing was talking to her. He seemed to be…happy." The court jester looked confused.

"You'd be happy if your foul, evil plan involving an innocent little girl had been successful," Sky muttered, but both Jennifer and Sydney gave him meaningful looks and the king fell silent at once.

"It was a very nice room," continued Bridge. "The bed looked comfortable and there were toys for her. He seems to be keeping his promise, at least."

Sydney's eyebrows knit themselves together. "Did you see anything that might tell us where she is, Bridge? Any landmarks?"

The court jester nodded. "Kristin looked out of the tower window once Broodwing had left. The cliffs the castle were on were black, and to one side there was a gigantic lake with black waters. In the distance was another forest. It looked like-"

"Gruumm's fortress," Sky and Sydney whispered together.

"But that is in our land. We took Troobia ten years ago," Dana pointed out. "Surely he would not be so foolish as to hide Kristin in our territory."

"It is in fact the place we would most likely never look," Duke Rhian said as he and Sir Jack came over with the map. "But he is a crafty creature. Perhaps it was to be expected."

Carter and Wesley joined the group as well. "I say we set out at once!" Wesley exclaimed almost happily. "I could do with an adventure. It has been so long since anything exciting has happened here. What say we go rescue our princess at once?"

"Wesley, you are far too old for such an excursion," Jennifer scolded. "You are past fifty now, and the message left for Syd and Sky says they must make the journey north in half the time it would normally take. You might hurt yourself."

Wesley snorted and made an indignant face. "Jennifer, surely I can handle a trip north to rescue our granddaughter."

"It would be unwise," Dana said, siding with Jennifer. "And Carter, you and I will stay here as well and watch over Marin while Sydney and Sky are away." The former king nodded in agreement. Wesley opened his mouth to argue.

Syd spoke up. "I think it best that Sky and I go, as well as Bridge, Elizabeth, Jack and Ally. Mother, Father, you have already agreed to resume your posts as rulers of Marin, and Wesley and Jennifer will stay here as well. Do not open your mouth, Wesley, Jennifer is correct. The six of us shall be much faster."

"Syd's plan makes the most sense," Jack chimed in. "We know the lay of the land. We journeyed there before."

"I vote that we leave immediately," Sky said firmly. "Our time dwindles quickly." Syd looked at her husband sadly. She knew he was hating himself. Sydney stood and took his hand.

"Then let us go."

"Another adventure," Jack said gleefully. "I will be almost sad when the Troobians are gone once and for all. They give me something to do." Ally threw a glare at the red knight and handed James over to Dana.

Sydney embraced her parents and in-laws, kissing their cheeks briefly. "May the gods protect you, my daughter, and may they keep Kristin safe as well," whispered Carter. Dana bobbed her head and gripped Carter's hand.

"Now what do we do?" wondered Z as she followed her friends out of the Great Hall. "We do not even have any equipment or supplies…"

Sky narrowed his eyes at the yellow lady-in-waiting. "We ride."

They were met in the stables by Sydney's uncle, Duke Rhian. "I ran off to the kitchens and gathered food for you once you made your decision," he said, finishing packing the saddlebags. He handed each of the party a water canteen in their preferred colors. "We will make sure James is taken care of," Rhian added kindly to Allison and Jack.

They nodded their thanks and mounted their horses. The other four did the same. "Move out," ordered Sky, and the horses began a mad dash through Marin.

They rode until it was too dark to see their surroundings, which was well past sunset. The first stars were twinkling in the sky by the time Sky and Syd allowed the riding to cease and the camp to be made. All six were exhausted, but none wanted to sleep, and it was only with a lot of prodding from Allison and Elizabeth did Syd finally eat something.

"You know, Sydney, I think we should not attend any more weddings. It seems every time we do, some terrible tragedy strikes our family," Sky observed as he wrapped a protective arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Indeed," Syd said dryly. "I quite agree with that statement." She sighed heavily and leaned in close to her husband, her eyelids dropping.

"I think it wise that we all sleep now," Bridge noted, seeing Sydney's eyes and the fact that Elizabeth was dozing against him. "We shall have to move on before dawn each morning if we have any hope of reaching Kristin within the timeframe we have been given."

"Yes, at once. Jack, would you tone the fire down a little bit?" Ally asked as she began to peel apart their makeshift bedclothes and got herself situated. Jack did as his wife asked and then climbed in beside her, taking comfort in her warmth. Bridge and Z followed suit, and then the king and queen did as well. Sydney scooted as close to Sky as she could get, hiding her pretty face in his chest. Sky never mentioned the stains her tears left on his navy blue tunic.


	4. Teardrops

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

Marin's pink princess sat in the tower bedroom Broodwing had provided her with, absolutely loathing the Troobian bat-like creature. Yes, the bedroom was comfortable and he left her to her own devices, but she wanted nothing more than to be safe in her own home, in Mother's arms where it was warm. Broodwing didn't love her. Mother loved her, as well as Father, the ladies, Sir Jack and Bridge and her grandparents. Kristin felt tears well in her eyes.

"Oh you crying brat of a princess," sneered Broodwing as he barged into the tower carrying a tray of bread and a goblet of water. "Stop it now or I shall give you something to wail about. And once your parents collect you, I may just give you something to wail about anyway. Once I rule Marin things shall be much different, rest assured."

Kristin wiped her eyes angrily. "My mother and father will never let the likes of you rule our country, Troobian," the princess said bravely. "They will come and they will rescue me. And Elizabeth and Bridge and Ally and Jack will come too, and then you shall be sorry." The seven-year-old tried to look menacing.

"Whatever shall I do?" snarled the bat. He adjusted his cloak slightly, letting Kristin see his silver sword quite plainly. "The tip is spread with a fast acting poison. Harmless to me, of course, but deadly to humans. No cure is known for such a poison either. They shall see things my way or perish." Kristin felt rage boil in her veins. She rose from the bed and struck Broodwing with all the strength she possessed.

Broodwing did not look as though Kristin's slap had hurt him, but he did look angry. He took out his poison-tipped sword and held it very near the princess' unprotected throat. "DO not ever think of doing something so foolish again," hissed the Troobian. "Or you _will_ regret it."

Kristin turned away from the bat creature. "Go now. Leave me in peace. I shall inform my parents of how loathsome you are. You shall never get your paws on Marin. Never."

The Troobian turned on his heel, slamming down the poor excuse for a meal on the vanity. "We will see, princess. We will see." Broodwing marched out of the room, muttering under his breath. Kristin threw herself onto the circular bed, hiding her face in the silk pillows. How she wanted the comfort and safety of her mother's arms. Mother and Father were coming. She knew it.

Hundreds of miles away, the king and queen and their friends were dashing across the country as fast as they could manage. Finally though, Jack had to speak up. "We must stop. The horses are exhausted, and so are we. We must refresh ourselves. We can continue on in two hours when we have had a good rest."

Syd and Sky shook their heads. "Absolutely not. We have but twenty-one days to rescue Kristin, and we are barely a quarter of the way to Gruumm's castle. We cannot afford a rest, not until night falls," Sydney said.

"Sydney, Sky, I cannot even begin to imagine what you must be feeling, knowing your only child is locked in a tower with a vile creature lurking nearby, plotting terrible schemes," Allison began. "But look at yourselves. We are all weary, especially our mounts. They need rest. We all do."

"No," Sydney shouted back to the purple lady-in-waiting. "We must move on." But just ahead of her, Sky was mulling over Ally's words. She made perfect sense, as much as he hated the idea of stopping and delaying his daughter's rescue.

"Rest," the blue king ordered. "One hour's time will have to do. We shall eat and refill our canteens and let the horses rest. Then we move on swiftly to make up for lost time." The others slowed their mounts to a stop, looking at Sky gratefully, all except Sydney. She narrowed her blue eyes.

"You throw our daughter to the wolves," Syd declared coldly. "We shall never arrive within our allotted time, Sky. We will lose her to the Troobian." Sky looked back at her sadly.

"I do not throw Kristin to the wolves. We will get her back. We will arrive on time. We will find some way to rescue her along with our kingdom, Sydney, do not fret. We have accomplished so must together, do not lose your faith now."

Bridge brought the queen a chunk of bread of chunk of bread spread thick with butter and jam. He smiled kindly at the queen. "Eat, Syd, it will do you good to get something in you." Sky nodded in agreement.

Sydney sat on the grass beside Elizabeth, chewing the snack in complete silence. Z looked at the pink queen sympathetically. She did not speak for fear of Syd snapping harsh words at her.

Sky knelt behind his wife, massaging her shoulders gently and whispering soothing words. Syd started to cry, turning and throwing herself into Sky's strong arms. "I want my baby back," she sobbed into his chest. "My daughter, my only child, Sky…"

He kissed the top of Syd's golden head. "I know," he murmured. "I know."

Jack, Ally, Bridge and Z busied themselves with refilling the water canteens and seeing that the horses had been fed as the pink queen cried into Sky's chest. None were quite sure how to help either of their friends, other than doing everything in their power to free the princess from Broodwing's clutches.

"Perhaps we should move on now?" Sky suggested from his spot on the ground, looking up from Syd's golden curls. "While there is still plenty of daylight to guide our paths?"

Sydney pulled away from Sky stiffly. She straightened herself up proudly, crossed to her mare and swung herself into the saddle. "Move out," the pink queen commanded imperiously. Her mare fell into a gallop, giving her husband and friends no choice but to follow suit. Sky heaved an enormous sigh as they rode towards Gruumm's palace. He could be glad when the whole messy affair was over.

"What other choice do we have?" remarked Elizabeth to Bridge. "Of course we must move out." Personally Sky agreed with the yellow lady-in-waiting, but he maneuvered his horse over to hers and murmured to keep her opinion to herself for the moment and that Sydney should not be tested in her current state of mind.

Sydney let out a puff of air, letting go of the reins with one hand and running it through her hair, pushing her bangs from her face. She knew she should not have lost her temper and let her composure go by sobbing for Kristin, but by the gods she was so very frightened for the poor princess. Kristin had to be terrified. Broodwing was frightening enough for an adult, let alone a girl of seven. Sydney promised herself that she would never let Kristin out of her sight ever again.

"Syd, darling?" Sky questioned as his mount caught up to hers. "Are you faring well despite this tragic even in our lives? I know you are terrified for our daughter, and I know you are fretting about the situation concerning our crowns and Broodwing, but please Syd, realize that we have always come out on top. The Troobians are sad excuses for warriors, while we are the pink princess and the blue knight. We will figure this mess out."

"I am not in the mood for speaking right now, Sky," Sydney answered coolly. "Perhaps when we have stopped for tonight I will talk to you about how to rescue our daughter as well as Marin. Until then, I must concentrate on the task at hand: going onward to Gruumm's hideous black fortress and freeing Kristin."

Sky felt as if she had struck him across the face. By the gods…Syd was treating him as if it had been his fault for Broodwing's treacherous, sneaky plots. And the morning they set out she had assured him that it was not his fault, that nothing could have prevented the bat. Perhaps she blamed herself and was taking the anger out on him and their friends? Could that possibly explain why she was behaving so hostilely?

The six were a fairly quiet group after Syd exploded towards Sky, riding again until the first stars were visible. Jack made conversation with Bridge as the red knight and the green jester started the campfire, and Z murmured to Ally, but still Sydney refused to speak.

A shooting star fell over the camp. Syd closed her eyes, silently asking the gods for the safe return of her daughter.


	5. Two Roads Diverge

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

Queen Dana joined James at the lake one afternoon. She took him out in an attempt to cheer him up. The young boy had moped around the castle the whole time his parents had been away. She knew he was still convinced that Kristin being kidnapped was his fault.

He sat on the grass near the shallows of the pristine lake, his head slumping over. "I miss my mother and father, and I miss playing with Kristin," James said sadly, his voice muffled. "It is utterly boring without the princess' company."

"I am certain," replied the queen. "The two of you have always been close. It must be especially hard for you, trying to cope with her disappearance." James nodded miserably. Dana continued, "But surely you know the stories. Your mother and Father, and Sydney and Sky and Bridge and Elizabeth, they have all faced the Troobians before. They outnumber Broodwing. Do not worry. Kristin will be home soon."

"When I am grown I shall be able to protect the princess from such beasts. I am to be a knight, too. I swear it. Father and King Sky will teach me, will they not?"

The queen smiled. "I am certain that there is nothing the two of them would rather do. And perhaps if we return to the castle and you run along to Lord Wesley, he might give you a lesson or two as well." James jumped up, happy again.

More than halfway to Gruumm's castle now, Lady Allison and Lady Elizabeth were discussing what to do to talk some sense into Sydney.

The pink queen was still brooding and hostile, utterly unlike herself. She was not the happy Sydney, queen of Marin, who constantly wore a smile on her pretty face. None of them recognized her anymore, and the two ladies were beginning to wonder if their friend would ever be quite the same. Sky reported that she cried herself to sleep every night, exhausted.

The traveling party of six was down to but sixteen days. As the ladies discussed possible ways to help Syd, their husbands and Sky consulted the map of Marin Rhian had thoughtfully put in the saddlebags. Sky was insisting on a shortcut through the Forest of Miren, knowing it would angle them towards Gruumm's castle and save them a few days' traveling time.

"No. Not in a million years," Sir Jack insisted. "We cannot take that path, Sky. It is far too dangerous. The road through the Forest of Miren is teeming with bandits, not to mention wolves. I am not sure about you, but I do not think it wise to go such a way."

Sky snorted. "What happened to my insolent red squire who wanted nothing more than a rollicking adventure and would do anything for the house he fought for?" Sky was quiet for a moment, his blue gaze falling to Syd, who was standing some yards away and practicing with her dagger. "Jack, Bridge, the two of you are my friends, and I must confide that I am terrified for Syd's mental health. She will not be herself until we rescue Kristin. If the path cuts the trip, then we must use it."

"Perhaps Sky is right," Bridge said quietly, turning his blue eyes on Jack. "She just needs Kristin back, to know she is safe."

"I cannot give my blessing to this path. Sky wonders what happened to the adventurous squire I once was, and now I must answer: He grew up and fell in love. He has a wife and child now, and while he can empathize with Sky's feelings, he wants to return to his son so that he can see firsthand how he fares."

"Your blessing matters not," Sky said coldly. "At least, not for this particular moment in time. I hate to pull rank on you, Jack, but I feel I must. I am king, and for the moment, what I say is what we go by. We will set out in one hours' time."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If we come to regret this, it will be on your shoulders, Sky. And certainly your ruling will indeed prove a mistake in the end." The red knight stalked off. Bridge looked at Sky sadly.

"Maybe he will come around. Maybe he is wrong about the shortcut. And I think you made the right choice. Syd is in a bad spot at the moment. Anything that can cheer her up is the best thing to do."

"And even if Jack does not approve, that is the least of my worries right now. My only child is being held captive by a sneaky, deceptive villain and my wife seems to be convinced it is her fault. A group of bandits, should we come across one, will almost be a welcome distraction."

Ally and Z approached Sydney, who was removing her blade from the trunk of a nearby oak tree. "We are to take a shortcut through the Forest of Miren," announced Elizabeth. The queen noticeably brightened, and Elizabeth continued. "It will cut five says off of our journey."

Syd was smiling now. "Five days?" she repeated, and there was a faint note of happiness in her voice. "Five whole days?"

She was so ecstatic that neither of her ladies-in-waiting could bear to tell of Jack's warnings. Instead, both donned similar grins. "Yes. Five days, by Jack and Sky's count," Allison confirmed.

"What wonderful news," Syd declared joyously. She sheathed her gleaming silver dagger and clutched both ladies to her briefly. "I am most sorry about my horrid behavior these last weeks. What an abomination you must think I am."

She turned away from them then, towards Sky, who had been watching with a smile on his face. "Oh Sky," she cried, throwing herself into his strong arms. "Oh Sky."

He held her tight. "Are you speaking to me now?" he asked jokingly. "Am I forgiven for whatever it is that I did wrong?" Syd frowned and hit his arm lightly.

"I was angry with myself, Sky. I promise I shall behave now. What say we continue on to our shortcut and rescue our Kristin?"

"I say we eat something first and then head out," spoke up Bridge, who was using the campfire to toast a piece of bread. Sydney let a genuine giggle escape her lips and joined him, pulling Sky with her. Even Jack, who still hated the trail through the forest, had to admit it was nice to have the old Sydney back.

She sighed contentedly as she ate her breakfast. She could not wait until she reached Gruumm's black fortress once more to see Kristin, and to give that Broodwing a piece of her mind. The pink queen was almost acing to get in a fight with Broodwing and release her fury on him.

Once the now lighthearted party set out once again, Sydney chatted with Sky and Jack about how exactly they were to free Princess Kristin. The subject of strategy was well underway by the time the six travelers reached the outskirts of the Forest of Miren. "Are you sure about this path? We can still go the other way," Jack said from Sydney's left side.

"I am certain," King Sky announced firmly. "It leads us to Kristin faster. We use the trail through the forest. What comes may come. You and I are strong fighters, Jack, and so is Sydney. Anyone fool enough to pick a fight with us shall meet their match, easily."

Sky led the way into the forest, looking confident. Syd followed, pondering the conversation between Jack and Sky.

The forest certainly was creepy, Sydney decided. She kept close to Sky, though she was not really afraid. She saw from the corner of her eyes that Z and Ally were riding close to their husbands as well, and Jack wanting to go another way came to mind. "Sky, is there something I should know about this path?" Sydney questioned in the tone only a wife was capable of using.

"Of course not," Bridge answered quickly, trying to help Sky stay out of trouble. But Sydney ignored Bridge's answer and kept staring at Sky.

"Is there?" Syd asked pointedly, leaning towards the blue eyes and narrowing her eyes.

"It has a reputation of robbers and an occasional wolf attack. But that matters not, Syd my dearest, it matters not. Like I told Jack earlier, we could overtake any threat easily." Sydney's eyes were still narrowed.

And suddenly all six mares stood still as stone, refusing to move. "By the gods," swore Sky, but Jack's hands were already moving to his sword hilt.

"They are afriad. Danger comes," said the red knight.

Sky and Sydney exchanged knowing looks. They gripped their own blades. Z, Ally and Bridge dug through the saddlebags for the tiny daggers Rhian had provided, just as a band of twelve robbers spilled from the forest, circling the six travelers.


	6. Black Dreams

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

Jack seemed to be itching for a fight. He drew his sword, gripping it tightly the way he had been taught, holding it in a defensive position. He knew better than to attack first, however, and merely grinned a cocky grin towards the two bandits closest to him, as if to say, "Come and get it."

"You were saying, Sky?" Sydney asked pointedly, holding up her weapon the same way Jack was. The pink queen was mentally calculating their odds of winning. Their group was outnumbered two to one as it was, and Bridge, Z, and Ally were not really fighters. They knew only the basics and probably had nothing on the thieves. Their chances were slim.

"You can yell at me later, Sydney," snapped Sky. "Right now we must fight. Though I am not sure what kind of fool attacks his own king and queen," he added, sneering.

Two members of the other party moved in towards the horses, who still stood unmoving in the middle of the forest path. "Surely your Majesty would not mind parting with just a few precious jewels and some gold pieces," said one, his tone sarcastic.

"Perhaps I would feel more generous had you not been attempting to rob me," retorted Sky. "And anyway, I do not carry treasure with me. I am on a rescue mission."

"Lies," said the other bandit, and he charged towards the king of Marin. Sky swerved to the side, bringing his sword up. It clanged against the other man's noisily, and suddenly the fight broke out with everyone.

Sydney used both her tiny blade and what combative techniques she knew, taking out a particularly stupid-looking oaf. "When will you imbeciles learn not to test me?" she questioned as she sent one of the others reeling into a tree.

Jack went positively wild. He had been cooped up in the castle for far too long to miss a good fight, not when one presented itself under his nose. The red knight shimmied up a tree like a squirrel. He held up his sword and then leapt from the tree branch, shrieking as he caught a man wearing green off guard.

The three less experienced fighters in the party banded together, working seamlessly off the others. Jack let out an appreciative whoop as Ally managed to injure one of the bandits, slicing open his arm. The purple lady-in-waiting looked a bit repulsed with herself, but fought on all the same. She and Elizabeth aimed kicks at the injured man, sending him to the ground with a sickening thud.

Sky was livid that his rescue mission had been delayed, and he took that out on his two bandits to fight. "You should never infuriate me when I have a sword in my hands," he lectured. "Such a shame that I have to cause my subjects harm."

The robbers, save for the one who had been knocked out by the ladies- in-waiting, looked at each other and then scampered like frightened rabbits. "After them!" screamed Jack, but Sydney shook her head.

"We do not possess the time, Jack. One day what they attempted to do will come back to haunt them. Until then we should move on. Is anyone wounded?"

Sky had a mild scrape across his forehead, and Bridge was sporting what looked like a sprained wrist, but that was treatable. "I believe we will survive, but the remaining Neanderthal is stirring," said Z.

Syd knelt at the man's side as he sat up, clutching his head. He looked up into six angry faces, his eyes burning with shame. "I apologize, your Majesty," he whispered softly. "I did not intend to cause any harm. I need money."

"It appears you also need freedom," Sky commented, his tone disgusted. "You are a disgrace as a citizen of Marin. We are a wealthy country; surely you have money enough to get by on." The blue king's eyes were narrowed with hate.

"My daughter is ill. I can not afford the doctor bills, Sire. She aches with the sickness, and still she looks after the house and does her chores. Please do not take me to the castle to be tried. She is all I have left. Her mama died giving birth, and Annabel was our only child."

Syd felt her anger vanish. "Your daughter?" she asked, missing Kristin that much more. "Do you lie? I have a daughter, too, as you know, and I love her dearly. I will help yours, but first you must help me rescue the princess."

"You are a merciful queen," stated the man. "I will do whatever it takes. Just please help my Annabel." Syd smiled slightly.

"You may have my mount. I will go with Sky. What is your name?"

"Steven," answered the man, standing and bowing to the king and his queen. "I thank you for understanding, Queen Sydney, King Sky. It is my honor to assist in rescuing the princess."

"It appears we have different definitions of the word honor," spat Sky. He scowled and turned to his pink wife. "Syd my darling, are you sure about this? He attempted to rob us, after all."

"He cares for his daughter, Sky. We nearly took this man's life because we care for ours. We could always use one more head, and in return we will see that his Annabel gets the best medical care we have."

Sky shook his head, disbelieving. But he knew his wife and he knew that once she had made up her mind there was absolutely no point in arguing with her. He took her hand, leading her over to his horse. He helped her into the saddle and then swung himself in front of her. Sydney wrapped her arms around his torso and the seven headed out.

Still many miles away lay Gruumm's black fortress. Kristin lay on her circular bed, face tearstained and buried in her black silk pillows. She had overheard Broodwing muttering to himself about how those foolish royals had only ten days to collect their daughter or she would meet a terrible fate at sundown.

Ten days. That was a ridiculously short amount of time, especially as the seven-year-old girl's life was hanging in the balance. But they were coming. She knew it in her heart. Mother and Father adored her…didn't they? Kristin told herself to stop thinking that way. They would come.

It was sundown, the young princess saw as she lifted her head from the black pillows. She crossed to the tower window, pushing aside the dark curtains. She gazed out at the lake near the castle, still enchanted by the coming twilight. The sun made the gloomy waters shimmer, and Kristin was painfully reminded of how her mother and father loved the sunset and always took her to watch it.

She missed her home. This was the exact opposite of her home. The castle she had always lived in was bright and cheerful. This dark pit was dreary and bleak, and she was confined to this one tiny room. At home she was free to explore and play with James and climb into her mother's lap and give Father a hug. Broodwing offered none of that. He called her names and schemed.

Now he barged into her room once again, carrying a tray with her standard bread and water on it. Kristin wiped her blue eyes where tears had been forming. She would not give him the satisfaction of letting him see her tears. "Do you require something?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"You are quite snippy," remarked Broodwing. "I hate snippy little girls. They remind me of that Mora brat who used to hang around here with Emperor Gruumm. By the gods, I despised her."

"I suppose you disposed of her the way you plan to dispose of me?" she asked coldly, turning away from the bat again. Surely her parents would not allow the same fate to be bestowed upon her. Surely they loved her that much.

"Oh my, you are a smart one, are you not? I hate smart girls, especially the snippy ones," Broodwing snarled. He was starting to consider murdering Kristin now before the pesky king and queen and their entire entourage of idiots arrived. She was starting to drive him insane.

"A habit I suppose I have picked up from my parents," Kristin said, her voice laced with venom. She seemed very beyond her seven years. The Troobian hated to admit it, but he was mildly impressed with her intelligence. "From what I understand, the lot of you…beings seem to detest my entire bloodline."

"If I were you, Princess-" he sneered the title- "I would do well to remember that little girls should be seen and not heard. Your mother never learned that lesson, either, and unless she arrives to save her precious daughter in ten days and counting, you never will."

Kristin was tempted to strike him once more, but remembered his gleaming silver poison-tipped sword. "Leave me in peace," she commanded.

"As you wish." He grinned eerily. "Sleep tight."


	7. Morning in the Forest

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

Queen Sydney of Marin splashed her face with the icy cold waters of a stream that wound itself through the Forest of Miren. It was early morning, nearly dawn. None of the others were awake yet. She had spent a sleepless night curled up next to her husband, but not even the comfort she usually found when she was near him could soothe her. She wanted her little girl back.

Jack and Sky, who had consulted their map again as they made camp on the outskirts of the forest, happily reported that Gruumm's castle was only a day's riding away. This had cheered the entire group of seven. They had even devised most of their strategy as they sat around the crackling warmth the fire provided. Sydney was more anxious now than ever, now that they were do close to Kristin and ultimately the final battle with Broodwing.

"Good morning, my dearest. I wondered where you had wandered off to. You really should not leave, Syd, especially so near Broodwing. You never know who or what may be lurking in the shadows of the forest. A lesson we learned the hard way, considering the most recent addition to our party," Sky said. He extended a hand to her, which she took with a smile.

"It is always nice to be greeted by one's husband with a monologue on exploring the woods," Syd replied, grinning at her blue king. "Really wakes one up."

"Just as it wakes one up to hear his wife being so sarcastic," retorted Sky. "Honestly, Syd, you really should be more careful. Why, this time tomorrow we will have our daughter back, and everyone knows of how you miss her."

"I think a blind man could see that," Syd said, linking her arm through her husband's and gently tugging him back towards camp. "But never mind that. Tell me, did you sleep well last night, my Sky? I could not catch one wink myself."

"I slept very well, thank you for asking. I am sorry to hear you did not. You shall need all your strength to be replenished before we face Broodwing. Hopefully you will sleep tonight, yes?"

"By the gods, I hope so," Sydney answered. "I am very tired," she yawned. Sky smiled down at her, and then ducked to peck the top of her head. They came to where the others still lay sleeping in the early morning light.

"Care for breakfast, Sydney darling? If you could not sleep then you should eat heartily at least," Sky said, lowering his voice so as not to wake anyone else up. "I make a wonderful bowl of porridge."

"Breakfast sounds marvelous, my Sky. Thank you for offering. While you cook I shall get us something to drink. I will be back shortly."

"Do be careful, Sydney," Sky replied, handing Syd their canteens. "Like I said earlier, you never know what may be skulking about, especially given our current position." Syd nodded and flashed a grin at her husband, trying to reassure him that she would be perfectly fine. The pink queen slung their canteens over her shoulder and retraced their path to the forest.

Sky watched his wife leave, trying to see exactly where she went in case she did not return to the campsite immediately. He turned his attention back to the thought of breakfast once Syd's pink dress had disappeared among the threes. He built up the fire and started preparing the morning meal, contemplating what he hoped would be a good strategy to rescue his daughter.

Breakfast was ready and still Syd had not returned. "By the gods," Sky swore. He moved the porridge away from the fire, checked that he had his sword and started towards the woods, his pace fast. Why was it that no one in his family could manage to stay out of trouble in the woods?

"Sydney?" he questioned, cupping his hands over his mouth to magnify the sound. "Sydney? Where are you?" The king felt his heart rate skyrocket when Syd did not answer him, not that he was really expecting her to. "Syd?" he screamed again, full on panicked now. What, by the gods, was he supposed to do?

And then he saw the stream where he had found Syd washing her face not even an hour ago. She was not there…but a small scrap of pink cotton was. "No," breathed Sky. "Please no. Not her." He could not manage to breathe.

He made his way to the edge of the stream, picking up the pink scrap from the rock it was perched on. It was still warm, which meant that he could still possibly find where she had gone…if he had any idea which direction she had taken, which he did not. And then a gleam of silver caught his eye…

Syd's dagger.

"Syd, you can come out now," Sky muttered to himself. "Do not scare me any more. It is not funny, if this is all some kind of sick, twisted joke you desire to play on me…"

Sky examined the forest floor for any footprints or any sign at all, really, of where Sydney had gone. None at all. "By the gods," he swore again. "Syd," he called, but still no answer.

And then he heard movement. He stood still near the stream, trying to block out the sound of the water and focusing on the movement. It seemed to be coming from the east. "Please be Sydney," Sky murmured. He drew his sword in case it was not his pink wife and then hurried over, trying very hard to be quiet so he might be able to sneak up on whoever (he must not think _what_ever) was in the forest.

He did not see anyone or anything, which he hoped was a positive omen. Perhaps Sydney had found her way back to the camp and was pondering what had become of him. He should really go back and check to see if that were the case. Yes, that would be precisely the correct course of action. He started to turn towards the camp again.

But then the noise came again, the distinct sound of a twig snapping underfoot. Sky spun around, his sword raised high above his head, showing whoever (he _would_ not think _what_ever) that he could be a very real threat should one choose to test him.

"Sky? What, by the gods, has gotten into you? What are you doing?" Sky jumped; he had not been expecting this. A little yelp of surprise escaped his mouth, and the blue king turned around once more to see his pink wife staring at him as if he had lost his mind. Her hands were on her hips and her eyes were narrowed at him, pondering.

"I was looking for you, Sydney," he answered, sheathing his shiny silver blade. "You terrified me, did you know that? I saw a piece of your dress and your dagger lying on the ground, what was I supposed to think?"

"That I am perfectly capable of looking after myself?" Syd retorted sassily. "Oh honestly, Sky. I was in no danger. I tore my dress on accident, and I dropped my dagger because I saw a little deer and it looked so frightened of me. I went up the path perhaps only an eighth of a mile."

"To do what, convince it that you meant no harm? By the gods, Syd, I was scared. I called you and you did not answer and well…this forest houses a great many wolves and bandits and we are on a rescue mission as it is."

"I am sorry I frightened you, Sky. The forest is very pretty in the morning, I merely wished to admire it some. Now let us get back to camp before the others decide the two of us are in need of rescuing." She reached for his hand.

Sky let her lead him first to the stream so that they could collect their belongings and then back to camp. Syd was obviously very excited at the prospect of seeing their daughter again so very soon, and Sky had to admit her bright cheery mood was very infectious. By the time they reached camp he was smiling, too.

"Hello, lovebirds," Jack greeted loudly. "Where have you two been so early this morning?" The red knight was grinning from ear to ear. Ally, Elizabeth and Bridge were as well.

"Oh you wound my chaste reputation so, Jack," Sydney teased. "I thought you knew me better than that." The pink queen smiled.

"We just took a walk, that is all," Sky informed his companions. "You have a sick, corrupted mind, Jack. I mean every word of that, truly I do." The knight snorted.

"Let us eat," Syd said. "Then we shall go and rescue the princess." She started towards the saddlebags for the roughly carved wooden bowls they had brought along with them. "Where is our new friend?"

"He is off on a walk too, no doubt worrying over his own daughter," said Elizabeth, her tone sad.

"Go and fetch him, Sky," Sydney commanded.

The king did as he was told. "Perhaps you and I got off on the wrong foot," Sky said when he had found Steven. "I apologize for my behavior."

"I would have done the same, Sire, had I been in your position. Do not worry. I am not offended in the least. You had every reason not to trust me."

"Well then, breakfast is ready. Sydney is anxious to get to Gruumm's castle. We should eat."

"You miss your daughter as I miss mine. You will see yours shortly, but I am forced to wonder if I will ever see my Annabel once more."

"May the gods protect both of them."


	8. End of the Line

A little note from Overdrive Red: There's some cussing from Jack in this chapter.

**The Pink Princess and the Blue Knight III**

The seven rescuers had to approach Gruumm's black castle very carefully when they arrived around dusk that evening. Sydney flinched at the dreary land and fortress. It was far more ugly and frightening than she had remembered. Her poor little girl, trapped in a tower all by herself in this nightmarish place. How utterly horrible.

Sky frowned up at the castle. "Are you positive this is where Broodwing is keeping my daughter, Bridge?" The blue king had expected to see some kind of guard at the very least, but as far as any of them could see the place was deserted except for the seven rescuers. Perhaps it was the wrong place after all and they had wasted their one month to rescue Kristin.

"I am quite certain, Sky," replied Bridge, dismounting form his horse and making his way to the edge of the black water lake. "Yes this is exactly the place." The green court jester examined the lake curiously. He tapped two fingers to his temple. "This is where they arrived after Broodwing took Kristin. She has stood right where I stand now, of that I am sure."

"Is that the tower where the vile beast contains my Kristin?" asked Sydney, pointing to the tall black tower jutting far above the rest of the fortress. The one tiny window had dark curtains drawn over it, so it was not possible to see any glimpse of the blond princess.

"I do believe so," Bridge answered. "Now that we have arrived, we should carry on with our plan, should we not? Very soon the whole place will be too dark to allow us to see that we are doing." At Bridge's words the other travelers climbed down from their mounts as well. Sydney and Sky, as was their plan, took the other's hand, strolling casually to the lake's edge.

Jack cracked his mischievous grin at the backs of the pink queen and her blue king. "I think I am going to enjoy this plan even more than the one we devised to assassinate Emperor Gruumm." Elizabeth and Ally grinned at each other, nodding agreement.

"Shut up, Jack, and get on with it," snapped Sky. Syd squeezed his hand, soundlessly scolding him to be nice. "Like Bridge said, it is almost dark. If this course of action is to work, then let us begin it now."

The red knight and the green court jester took their places behind Sky and Syd. Even without some kind of sentry posted up at the black castle, the plan had to be carried out exactly the way it had been said. Bracing themselves for the icy water, Sky and Syd clasped the other's hand tightly and allowed Bridge and Jack to push them into the lake. Then they poked their heads out and took deep breaths. Jack and Bridge kneeled at the lake's edge, each taking one of the monarchs' heads, gently shoving them down again. Z and Ally pretended to look ecstatic while they watched their husbands 'drown' Syd and Sky.

The two 'murderers' straightened up from the edge of the lake. "Good luck," murmured Bridge. He and the other four took to their mounts again and began galloping towards the black castle.

"Let us storm the castle," Jack yelled gleefully, utterly delighted with how the plan was working so far. "Let us get our princess back so that we might go home."

Once the rest of the party was nearing the black rocks the fortress rested on, Syd and Sky resurfaced, both gasping for breath. Sky waded to land again before Syd did, and the blue king extended his hand to his pink wife. "By the gods, that was a little too realistic if you ask me," Sydney choked out as Sky pulled her to land. Her tiny hands moved to the hem of her dress, wringing out the extra pounds of water it had absorbed. Sky did the same with his dark blue tunic.

"I quite agree," murmured Sky. "But remember, Syd, it was necessary as well. There may be guards we can not see. Now, let us follow our friends up to the castle. There is not enough light out here for us to dawdle, Sydney."

And so the blue king and his pink queen made their way up to the fortress, each silently praying to the gods to let their plan work.

Up at the castle's entrance, Jack was pounding on the door. "Broodwing! We have a proposition for you, and if you are wise you will consider it!" The red knight drew his long silver sword and stabbed it through the door. Very slowly the door creaked open and the very last Troobian stood before the five travelers.

"Well, well, well, if it is not the insolent red squire of King Sky's," sneered the bat. "And he brings with him two useless ladies, a court jester and a…peasant? You intend to rescue your princess with this band of misfits?"

"Of course we do not intend to rescue that sniveling brat offspring of the dead king and queen," Jack answered lightly. He removed his sword from the door, polished part of it with his tunic, and stepped inside, brushing past Broodwing like he were no more threatening than a puppy. "I despise her."

"Those idiots the king and queen are dead?" questioned Broodwing suspiciously. "How can you be certain of that?" He eyes the five travelers who were standing in his entrance hall, examining the eerie treasures.

"Because we murdered the tyrannical bastards," Jack replied in the same light tone. He linked his arm through Ally's, who smiled at him. "Just now, as a matter of fact. Out in the lake. We drowned them upon arrival. Every one of us was so _tired_ of their idiotic babble about patriotism and rescues, and so we did away with them." Broodwing looked mildly impressed with Jack's false tale.

"And you spoke of some sort of bargain, red knight. What would that be?" Jack nodded once in Steven's direction and the peasant returned to the horses stationed just outside the fortress. He returned with two crowns…Sky's and Syd's. He bowed to Jack and then held out the two symbols of royalty to Broodwing.

"The crowns of Marin," Jack continued as if he did not really care about them, like they were worthless little trinkets. "Our price for them is this: we want in on the new government. I think my wife and Lady Elizabeth would be lovely as duchesses, do you agree? Bridge would make a nice duke, and so would I. We have brought you proof the king and queen are dead; we did the dirty work." The red knight smiled confidently. "We will be your right hand men and women, and together no other country could rival that of our own."

"I will need a powerful cabinet once I take over Marin. And if those pests Sky and Sydney are dead…well, yes, I suppose your little deal makes quite a bit of sense, red knight. Tomorrow we journey to the palace, assassinate the other royalty that remains and take Marin for ourselves. A pleasure to do business with you."

"No, no, the pleasure is all ours," Jack grinned. He pulled Ally a little closer to him. "As it grows late, we grow tired. Show us to our rooms, _King_ Broodwing." The Troobian looked pleased at being addressed in such a way.

"Yes, right this way," he purred.

Princess Kristin of Marin had heard voices all the way up in her tower, very familiar voices, voices she had heard all of her seven years. "Sir Jack! Bridge! Lady Allison! Lady Elizabeth!" she shouted happily. For the first time in nearly a month, Princess Kristin left her solitary confinement, darting out into the corridor. Broodwing could not hurt her now. Her parents' friends would not let him.

Lady Elizabeth had been walking the closest to where Kristin had been kept for so long. The tiny princess held out her arms, looking for some kind of the affection she had been starved of for so long. It broke Z's heart to act the way she had to, but it was all part of the plan. The yellow lady-in-waiting knelt so that she was eye level with the princess and then raised a trembling hand and struck Kristin across the face with it. Kristin gasped and tears came to her eyes immediately. Lady Elizabeth had never struck her before.

"I never liked you, you crying brat," Z said cruelly. "And neither did your parents. In fact, everyone who always told you they loved you was a liar." Z's mean words sent more tears down the little girl's face, and Kristin turned away, slipping back into her tower.

Her parents were there, waiting for her. The curtains were blowing in the evening breeze, and the young princess could see the window had been opened. Had they climbed all the way up here? "Kristin darling, you must be very confused," began Syd. "But just let me explain and everything will work out."

The princess stared blankly at her mother. "The lady called Elizabeth has just insisted that no one has ever loved me." More crystalline tears slid from Kristin's blue eyes. Syd knelt before her daughter and pulled her into her arms, clutching her only child like a lifeline. She stroked Kristin's golden curls in a very motherly fashion, whispering.

"Would I have come all this way for someone I did not love, Kristin? You are my daughter and I adore you. Elizabeth is acting cruelly to deceive Broodwing. She loves you very much, as I do. We all care about you more than you know."

"Is there anything from this room that you might need, Kristin? We must act swiftly is we are all to escape with our lives and our crowns at that." Sky was glancing around the room for anything that could possibly be useful in a fight.

From safe in her mother's arms, the place she had wanted to be for so very long, Princess Kristin shook her head. "I do not wish to take any mementos, Father. But there is something about Broodwing's sword that you should both know: it is spread with a rare poison. He…he told me there is no cure for such a thing." The tiny princess looked from her mother to her father, her eyes still filled with tears. She knew that both of them were going to fight for her freedom and their country, and she was terrified she would lose one of them.

"Troobians and their poison," murmured Sky dryly. "Did he threaten you with that sword of his, my dearest? If he did it gives me all the more reason to kill the creature." Kristin nodded.

Syd's eyes narrowed, but she did not say anything concerning Broodwing. "Come Sky, Kristin. If we fight in the castle, I want her safe first. I will not lose her, not after all of this."

The blue king nodded and scooped Kristin up into his strong arms. She hid her face against his chest. Then-"Father, why are you and Mother so wet?" Syd cracked a smile at the question. She reached up for Kristin's hand.

"Shh, darling. No more noise now. We must be going."

But before the reunited family of three could leave the tower, the door banged open and in walked Broodwing. He stared at the king and queen in shock for a moment. "You two…you two are supposed to be dead. I have been tricked!" he screeched. Jack, Bridge, Steven, Ally and Z stood behind him, all grinning confidently.

"Come now Broodwing, why would we switch to the losing team?" asked Jack cockily. He aimed a swift kick to the bat, and Broodwing turned around, his ugly face furious. He took out his sword just as Jack drew his own. "Get the princess to safety! We will cover you!"

"Careful of that sword, Jack, it has been spread with poison!" yelled Sky. He and Syd escaped into the corridor with their daughter.

Broodwing spotted an opportunity. He punched Jack in the face, sending the red knight reeling into the stone wall. There was a sickening crunching noise. Ally and Elizabeth screamed. Ally went to her husband's side. Z glanced at Bridge. They went after Broodwing together, but he swerved nimbly and went after Syd, his sword raised high above her head.

"Your Majesty!" shouted Steven as loudly as he could. Sky and Syd looked up when he screamed, and Sky managed to pull he and Syd to the ground, Kristin still securely in his arms.

"Pick on someone who does not have an innocent little girl next time," Sydney snarled, jumping up and fighting Broodwing with everything she possessed. Sky checked that she was doing fine against him before continuing down the hall with Kristin.

Then Sydney screamed, screamed as loudly as she possibly could. Sky turned to see his wife against the wall, the silver poisoned sword mere inches from her throat. He did not know what to do, and none of the others could manage to get to her in time. But then Steven was there, plucking the princess from Sky's arms. "Your lady needs you, King Sky. I will take the princess to safety." Sky nodded, dashing away.

"You have angered me for the last time," he told Broodwing.

Steven was strong, and even though she did not know him, Kristin felt safe with him. He got her to the safety of the lake. "We wait here, your Highness, until your parents come. They will be here shortly. I am sure." He eyed her for a moment. "I expect you will tire of hearing this, but you do look extraordinarily like your mother. My Annabel looks like her mother."

Then they heard a tremendous crash from the castle. And then, the strangest thing either of them had ever seen…the castle was ablaze. Without thinking Kristin moved towards it. "Mother! Father!" She dropped to her knees, hiding her face in her hands. Surely she had lost them, and after all the things she had been through…

"Your Highness," whispered the peasant, and the blue eyes of Princess Kristin focused on the six figures moving out of the smoky remains.

"Come. Let us go home," said Sky, and Kristin had never been more grateful to be able to.


End file.
